


Rainy Season

by costumejail



Series: general prompt fills [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (waveriding), Caretaking, Gen, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Prompt Fill, References to Addiction, some grossness regarding sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: (Platonic) Person A drying off Person B after they’ve come in from the rain + Cherri Cola and Fun Ghoul
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Fun Ghoul
Series: general prompt fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905820
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	Rainy Season

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anonymous person who requested this! (Sorry I read the prompt wrong and mixed up Person A and B)

Cherri Cola cursed at the sky. Fun Ghoul could hear him spitting and swearing and see him waving his arms with as much energy he could summon. Ghoul couldn’t deny that he was upset too, the sun had vanished to allow these heavy clouds to settle low over... Whatever Zone they were in. But not as much as Cherri. Ghoul was still aware enough to know that being out in the rain for too long was bad news, especially with the blistered and peeling skin that came with the territory of being well, waveheads.

Cherri seemed to have forgotten this. Or maybe just couldn’t move. Regardless, he lay in the rain and from his meagre shelter, Ghoul could see his friend get soaked to the skin, each raindrop sizzling just a bit as it made contact with Cherri’s perpetually overheated skin. Ghoul closed his eyes, listening to the pounding rain on the half-standing shack’s tin roof as it mixed with the nonsensical words of Cherri Cola. 

When he realized that Cherri had gone silent, Ghoul snapped his eyes open and sat up, cursing the way his overexposed skin protested the movement. He dragged himself out of the shack, doing his best to run to Cherri, pick him up, and carry him to the shelter. 

What really happened was Ghoul stumbled toward Cherri and slowly dragged his unconscious form across the wet sand and into the remains of the tin shack. 

Cherri woke up a bit while Ghoul peeled his soaked and disintegrating clothes off, though not enough to do more than bat at his hands and ask where She — the sun — was. Ghoul didn’t waste his words on a reply, it wouldn’t have made a difference to Cherri. 

Ghoul’s own vest was dry. Some part of his memory told him he should dilute the rain, its acidity would have nasty consequences for Cherri and his tender skin, but he had nothing to do so with. So Ghoul took his vest and sponged off the rainwater from Cherri’s body as much as he could. 

It was exhausting work, and by the time Cherri was dry, his skin was starting to stick to the cloth a bit, half-melted between the sun’s harsh affection and the rain’s unforgiving cleansing. Ghoul abandoned the vest to the dirty floor and rolled Cherri onto his side. Though he’d been either asleep or unconscious the whole time Ghoul had been drying him off, Cherri roused slightly when Ghoul settled beside him. 

“Where is Sh-“

“Back tomorrow,” promised Ghoul. 

He had no idea if he was lying or not. If the mistress of the Sun would return as he’d said or if she would vanish permanently behind a screen of acid rain. Still, Cherri calmed somewhat and rolled to his side. 

“Back tomorrow,” he murmured, pulling Ghoul close with unknown strength. 

Ghoul let Cherri hold him, the warmth of his embrace somehow far more soothing than the warmth of the sun had ever been. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or come chat with me on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
